Mending Fires
by Tailstheassassin25
Summary: After Tails has had an accident in his workshop, Blaze looks over him with a caring soul. What happens when he feels passion for her? Even more, how can he tell her in his broken state? Mature content inside.
1. Accident

**Aloha viewer! Tailstheassassin25 here and I'm finally going to bring you the chapter you've waiting a long time for! Sorry that it took so long, I had to wrap a few other things up. Also, Tails is 18 and Blaze is 22.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Accident**

It was another boring day around Tails' workshop, everything possible was finished. No new inventions, no upgrades, just plain nothing. Tails was asleep in his bed, trying to catch up on some sleep, seeing that he was tired most of the time. It would all be perfect too, if it wasn't for an annoying pink hedgehog with a big hammer knocking on his door.

"Tails!" Amy shouted, "Is Sonic in there?"

"Not now." Tails mumbled, opening his bedroom window, "No, he's not."

"Then where is he?" Amy demanded, "He stood us up on our date again!"

"You mean the date that's never going to happen?" Tails questioned, "To be fairly honest, just give up."

"Never!" Amy protested, "I know my Sonikku loves me!"

For some reason, Tails' eyelids twitch at Sonic's pet name. He only sighed as he gave Amy the sad truth.

"Want to know why he never goes out on a date with you?" Tails asked.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"First," Tails began, "I wouldn't like being called by a pet name. Second, lose the hammer that comes from nowhere. Third, and finally, act like your age. Because you're still acting like a little kid."

"I'm acting like WHAT?!" Amy demanded.

Tails took as the time to get going as Amy busted down the door with her hammer. Tails ran down the stairs through his living room and into the garage as he barely dodged Amy's hammer going to his head.

"Amy, stop swinging!" Tails shouted, "One wrong move and everything off the walls come down!"

Amy didn't listen as Tails had to crouch to dodge another swing, knocking parts from robots, tools and blueprints off the walls. A screwdriver stabbed the kitsunes hand as he had a quick reaction to it, getting his arm slammed into the wall by Amy's hammer, making him yell out in pain. He could've sworn something popped out of place, but decided to not worry about it as he tried to get away from Amy again. This time, getting closer to the Tornado.

"Amy, please stop." Tails begged, "You're going to destroy everything!"

"What age do I act like?" Amy demanded.

Amy swung her hammer again, this time striking the side of the Tornado as it got knocked it off balance.

"Uh oh." Both Amy and Tails said at the same time.

The tornado finally fell over as Tails tried to get out from underneath it; it landed on his right leg while his left one was free. There was a faint cracking sound, followed by a scream of pain as Tails' leg was broken under the weight of the Tornado. This made Amy come back to reality to see what she's caused.

"Oh my god Tails!" Amy exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not OKAY!" Tails answered, gritting his teeth, "My leg is caught underneath a thousand pound biplane!"

"I'm so sorry." Amy cried.

"Get help!" Tails shouted, "And while you're at it, stay the hell away from me!"

Amy nodded as she ran as fast and far as she could to find some type of help. Tails focused on the issue at hand as he wedged a car jack underneath the Tornado to push it up, this failed as it came out of place and landed on his leg, making him scream out in pain again. The pain was utterly unbearable; it was like drowning underwater, or being smacked by an even larger hammer. Tails drifted in and out of conscious as he tried to keep a grip, but it was harder was every minute. The kitsune turned himself around to see the clock, he tried to count the numbers on how long Amy has been gone, but found it impossible as the unforgiving pain his leg kept creeping on him.

Tails finally gave up as he just laid on his back and let the physiological issue of pain made him pass out. He saw Blaze the Cat in the doorway before he finally drifted off.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Sorry if it seemed rushed, or a bit slow. Or somewhat clichéd, I brought it to you the best I could. I'll make sure to make the next chapters longer though, as for your chapter question:**

**What is the most ridiculous pairing you heard of? Mine is TailsxCream, and there's something wrong with that. Foxes are up on the food chain, and rabbits are prey. WTF right? (Probably not.)**


	2. Meet the Cast

**Aloha viewer! Here's the second chapter. Sorry for putting it off, I had other things going on. This might also be the shortest chapter I've wrote too, so sorry for that.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Meet the Cast**

Tails laid in a medical bed, his leg propped up on a leg rest as it hung there, felling useless. He had plenty of morphine pumped into his leg, to it was pretty numb. He counted the tiles on the roof, but kept losing count after a while. He sighed as he rested, he still hated Amy, but the morphine made him forget a little. Doctor Quack came in along with Sonic after almost falling asleep.

"So how bad is it?" Tails asked.

"Pretty good, considering a three ton plane landed on your leg." Quack answered.

"You make it sound like it's not." Tails replied.

"It's a curse." Quack admitted, flipping through some papers, "As I said, pretty good. But if it was worse, we would have to put pins and possibly amputate it."

"Don't joke around with that!" Sonic protested.

"Again, a curse." Quack reminded, "We also looked at that arm like you asked, it was a simple dislocation, which is surprising, considering that the hammer was swung from the craziest woman on Mobius."

"Ahem…?" Tails reminded.

"Right." Quack replied, snapping back to the matter at hand, "Your leg will have to be in a cast for at least a year."

"A year?" Both Sonic and Tails questioned.

"That's right." Quack confirmed, "During that time, no working, no heavy lifting, no juggling, no nothing."

"So, I'm basically a vegetable?" Tails asked.

"Basically." Quack admitted.

Tails let out a sigh of frustration; he hated not being able to do anything. It was like being in a straight jacket, but it wasn't a straight jacket. It was a straight jacket for the leg.

"What a horrible way to kick off being seventeen years old." Tails mumbled.

"I'll make it up to you next year." Sonic assured.

"Sonic." Tails sighed, "Keep Amy away from my house in the future."

Sonic could easily tell his frustration, he'd be frustrated too, if his leg had to be in a cast.

"Now that we have that issue out of the way." Quack continued, "There is the issue of looking after him."

"Sadly, I can't." Sonic admitted.

Tails simply put on the "What the fuck is your problem?" face.

"What about Silver?" Tails asked.

"He went back to his time." Sonic answered.

"Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Doubt it." Sonic answered

"Rouge?" Tails asked.

"Not gonna happen." Sonic answered

"The Chaotix?" Tails asked.

"Hyperactive, annoying and too ninja." Sonic answered.

"Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Guarding the Master Emerald, as always." Knuckles asked.

"Aunt Sally?" Tails asked.

"Busy ruling." Sonic answered.

"Blaze?" Tails asked.

"Not sure about that." Sonic admitted.

A simple grin grew over his face.

"Well, let's find out." Tails replied.

Sonic nodded as he ran out of the room, leaving Tails and Doctor Quack by themselves.

"Now that's out of the way." Quack continued, picking up where he left, "What color do you want your cast?"

"Something simple." Tails answered.

"White it is then." Quack mumbled, scribbling something down on paper.

Doctor Quack eventually left the room, leaving Tails by himself. He could feel the morphine finally wearing off, considering that he's been in the hospital for about four hours now. Tails looked up at the mirror that the doctors put up on the ceiling, why was it on the ceiling exactly? He would never find out about that.

_'I know you're judging me.' _Tails thought, looking at himself.

Sometimes, Tails liked to believe that he was a tad bit crazy. Given that he questioned his sanity at times. The kitsune finally felt tired as he fell asleep in the medical bed, waiting for Quack to come back with the cast, and for Sonic to come back with the good news from Blaze.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is very short, I just don't want to put too much out there at the moment. I want to make it build up and make you do the Y U NO face at everything I do. Anyway, here's the chapter question:**

**All of this talk about North Korea has put everyone on edge, what do you think about it?**

****

AN: After giving this much thought, I am going to let you write the chapters! PM me your chapter and I will read over it, only the best will be put in. But if you tried, I'll make sure that your name is shouted out next chapter. Just keep the pairing in mind though. And follow the no yaoi policy, once again, I have nothing against yaoi or the people that write it, or the people that read it.

**Until then, run after the cupcake!**


	3. Readjustments

**Aloha viewer! Here's your long wanted third chapter, enjoy.**

**Note: Everything in this chapter belongs to Burnout 04, with the exception of checking, and the chapter name.**

* * *

**Chapter three: Readjustments**

After waiting for 3 HOURS, Tails got bored, he wanted more news of Quack and Sonic, the first to come was Quack, with his cast.

"Well, at least a good color..." Tails said.

After the cast was put on his leg, Sonic instantly came in a burst.

"So? Good news?" Tails said.

"Done and complete! Blaze will stay with you!" Sonic answered happily,

Tails smiled, he was surely going to need a "Nurse" well, he even wondered where that word came from, but when he gone to his house, it was like a fire lighted up on his heart, when he got in his workshop, he got scared to see Blaze already there.

"Oops... sorry Tails, I was just waiting for you." She said.

"At least call me to say that you're here! But that's okay, I'm good." Tails assured.

She carried him to his couch; he clearly blushed when he was on her arms.

"Uh... isn't supposed a boy supposed to do this?" He asked.

"Not in your state" Blaze responded, much to Tails' dismay, he wanted to carry HER, not her carrying... wait, what was he thinking? He shook his head to shake the thoughts away.

'Why are you doing this to me brain?!' he thought.

He didn't know that inside him, a fire was burning to Blaze, Blaze was on his heart, but she didn't knew, when they got to the couch, she dropped him there.

"Um... you could stay with me if you want..." He confessed, his voice trailing off.

"What?" Blaze asked in confusion, but knowing he was nervous.

"Nah... It's... just because... I don't like to be alone... in a place..." Tails answered.

She was getting a little confused with his voice trailing off, she wanted to know why.

"Hey Tails, why are you nervous?" She finally asked.

"Who? Me? I'll confess that yes... with you carrying me back there..." He confessed.

"That's okay; I just wanted to be carrying with you." She answered.

Immediately, His heart began to marathon as Blaze was with him on the couch. Then he noticed a feeling that was completely unaware that he would feel.

'Why's love attacking me? Is it Blaze?' He thought, 'Well, I'll have to wait 'till tomorrow, it's already night and I need to fall asleep.'

and with that, he fell asleep, unaware that Blaze already fell asleep right on his side.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it. I would once again thank Burnout 04 for writing this chapter. The offer to write chapters is still open to those that would like to build the story!**

And before I forget, Burnout 04 is in the studio with me.

**Burnout 04: Hello everybody!**

Me: Moving on to the chapter question. There's always a 'fuck you' switch in any game that you'll play. What's the biggest 'fuck you' switch you've ever had?

Until next time, don't go for the cake. It's a freakin' lie!


End file.
